The Trouble With Love Is
by xFeedMePoisonedCandyx
Summary: Love is the deepest of emotions. But sometimes it isn’t what you need… or want. This is a collection of drabbles, featuring the various Bleach characters getting really deep. Spoilers. PS. its about to get a lot less angsty - I'm feeling more cheery now!
1. Prologue

**The Trouble With Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the marvellous Bleach. If I did, I'd be out spending my money, not writing fanfics.

**Summary:** Love is the deepest of emotions. But sometimes it isn't what you need… or want. This is a collection of the various Bleach characters getting really deep.

**Warning:** rated T just to be on the safe side. Gets pretty angsty in places. It would be totally spoiler-ific -if that were a real word- but real word or not, there are spoilers right up to the recent episodes.

**Pairings:** quite a few, but also a bit of sibling love, and just love in general. Individual pairings on the top of each piece.

**A/N:** before trying this, I have only ever written comedy ones. This is my first serious fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Love **(_n_) 1. a strong feeling of affection, feelings of sexual attraction for someone _(they were both in love with her) _

>2.affectionate greeting conveyed to someone on one's behalf_ (give her my love) _

>3. a great interest or pleasure in something_ (we share a love of music) _

**Love **_(v) with obj ._To feel deep affection or sexual love for someone_ (do you love me?) _

_DERIVATIVES _**loveles**_s adjective, _**lovelessy**_ adverb, _**lovelessnessness**_ noun _

'_I love you.'_

Saying the words is easy. After all, they're just words. Those three words can mean a million things but at the end of the day, they're just a group of randomly connected sounds. Who knows why they were put together in such a way? The way to express '_**Love**__ (n) 1. a strong feeling of affection for_ _someone_' couldn't be more simple.

What isn't simple is what comes next. How do you return this love? How do you give it and take it? How do you keep it secret? How do you let go of it at the end?

For some people love is like a fairytale. Those people have no idea how lucky they are. Love is the deepest of human emotions: more self consuming than hatred, more terrifying than fear. The love itself blooms, grows, but sometimes mutates. Jealousy, anger, betrayal. All further derivatives of that simple word 'Love'.

Love makes people do crazy things. It makes them not do anything at all. It makes them say things they regret. It makes them regret not saying anything.

The people you fall in love with don't always catch you. Sometimes they can't. sometimes they're not even there. Sometimes they tell you to jump.

'I love you, Rukia.'

'I love you, Ichigo.'

'I love you, nii-sama.'

'I love you, Hisana.'

'I love you, Hinamori.'

'I love you, Aizen-sama.'

'I love you, taichou.'

'I love you, Ken-chan.'

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

'_I love you.'_

Sometimes love works. But not for everyone.

The heralds of death, those beings who died long ago, is it possible for them to feel love?

They know it is. But what many of them don't know is if it's possible to feel love, and still feel happiness at the same time…


	2. Until Next Time

**Title: **Until Next Time

**Pairings: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Word Count: **713

**Summary:** Rukia is leaving for the Soul Society, but Ichigo doesn't want her to go

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ its hard to say goodbye.

----

Rain poured down the glass. In the dark night, the drops were illuminated by the street lamps. In the distance was the low rumble of thunder.

There was nothing to say. She was leaving.

'It's raining.' she commented.

'Yeah…' he replied, then they resumed their silence. To break the quiet had felt invasive. They didn't need words. They'd already said them.

'Don't go.' He said quietly. It wasn't an order, but a plea. She could hear it in his voice.

'Ichigo…' she sighed, and then was silenced by a pair of lips pressing gently to hers. It took her several minutes to break them off, before she turned and said, 'I have to go. You know I do.'

'Why? It's raining. You'll get wet. Stay.'

'I... I cant.'

'You can,' he thrust his hands into the depths of his pockets, 'you can stay. But you wont.'

'That's not fair!' she stood up, 'I would stay if I could, if I believed it was right…'

'So you don't believe this is right? You don't believe _we're_ right?'

She had no answer to that. The rain beat harder on the glass, creating the noise but somehow expanding the silence as well.

'I love you,' he whispered, and his voice cracked, 'don't go.'

She was there before he knew it, kissing him in a way he'd never known before. He could feel the desperation in the way she ran her fingers through his hair, could taste her sorrow on her skin. There was something so ferocious there that it worried him and made him stop.

'If you're going then don't do this. Just leave.'

'But…' she buried her head into his chest, 'I don't want to!'

How long he held her like that for, he didn't know. He didn't try and move her, because she was trying not to let him see her cry. But he could feel the tears soaking through his shirt. He could feel her shoulders shake, not matter how hard she tried to keep them under control.

'Rukia…'

'No!' she cried suddenly, pushing him away, 'I am leaving. I'm going back to where I belong. I have no choice!'

His face became set with anger.

'So when you said you loved me, I'm assuming what you meant was '_I love you, Ichigo, but less than my precious Soul Society_'? Cos if you'd have just come out and said that then maybe we wouldn't have to deal with this now!'

'How dare you say that?' she shouted, 'I would never-'

'But you are Rukia!' he gave a wild laugh and sat down on the bed, 'this is the point. You're either lying to me through your teeth; or you aren't, and if that's the case then you're being stupid.'

She had no answer to this.

'My brother's there. He's my family,' she muttered after a while, 'don't ask me to leave him.'

'You don't live with your family forever you know,' he replied conversationally, 'in the end you fall in love and go. Everyone knows it. Your brother doesn't care that you'll leave. He knows you will one day.'

Again, she had no answer. She wished the rain would stop.

'I can't deal with this!' she snapped suddenly, turning towards the window, 'I'm going. I'll be back, you know I will. But for now I have to go.'

She opened the window, and a wild desperate fear sized him.

'Rukia!'

But she'd gone.

Ichigo leaned out the window. The rain pounded against the back of his neck as he searched for her. He knew that she'd be back eventually. She said she would and he'd never known her to break a promise to him. But there was still all the time in between…

----

She stood on the rooftop in the rain. The rain mingled with the tears on her face, which comforted her. She could kid herself that she wasn't crying. She hated having to leave him. She hated coming back, because it meant that sooner or later they'd have to do this all again. But she would come back. She couldn't live without him.

The two of them can't help but think; it might be better for them if they couldn't love.

* * *


	3. Unacknowledged

**Title: **Unacknowledged

**Pairings: **Hitsu x Hina my personal favourite! major kawaii!

**Word Count: **443

**Summary: **Hinamori keeps looking in the wrong direction.

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ it goes unnoticed. 

----

He knows she doesn't do it on purpose. She's just naïve. And that's why he loves her as much as he does.

But some days, when she's sat there gushing about her beloved Aizen-sama, it's all Toushiro can do not to shout out: 'I'm here as well, bed wetter Momo! Just like I always will be! For once, notice me, dammit!'

She doesn't, of course. She's still clueless. She can't see what's right in front of her.

Some days, he wants to grab her and kiss her until she suddenly realises that he's the one who's been there the whole time, before Aizen came along. He's the one who held her hand when then ran down to the stream. He's the one who watched the sunset with her. He's the one she sat and ate watermelons with, while he told her that when they were old he was going to protect her always.

She's forgotten already.

What is so wonderful about Aizen? Toushiro respects the man as an equal: he's his fellow captain after all, and a very decent man - he knows that. But it doesn't mean he likes him. In truth, he hates him.

_Hinamori is not yours_, he thinks every time Aizen walks past. _She was mine first_.

How he longs to tell Hinamori the truth. But knowing her, she'd take it the wrong way and then start going on about how much she loves Aizen.

_Does she love him as much as I love her?_ he often wonders. _Aizen can't love her as much as I do. Surely that counts for something._

But it never seems to change anything. Hinamori remains oblivious. Aizen remains adored. Toushiro remains unnoticed.

In his darkest, most secret fantasies, he imagines Aizen turning out to be the villain. He imagines Hinamori, at long last realising how wrong she was to be so devoted to her captain. He takes Hyourinmaru and…

And then Hinamori finally opens her eyes, and she sees him standing there for the first time.

And it's only a fantasy, one that nobody but Hyourinmaru knows.

He knows it wont come true, because Aizen is such a great captain, and if there is a villain in the Gotei Thirteen, then it's Gin Ichimaru. But he can always imagine it.

----

Just once, he'd like his baka Momo to look at him the way she looks at her captain.

But she doesn't. Her eyes are always turned in the wrong direction. And he stays in the background. Unnoticed. Unacknowledged.

And it hurts.

He can't help but think; it might be better for him if he couldn't love.

* * *


	4. Childish Fantasies

**Title: **Childish Fantasies

**Pairings/ Characters: **Ulquiorria

**Word Count: **494

**Summary: **Ulquiorria wants to know: is there even such a thing as love?

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ there's no such thing.

----

Love doesn't exist. He knows it doesn't. If a person felt an emotion that was so strong they were willing to kill and die, then surely they couldn't function. The world would be a place of chaos.

Fear exists. He's seen it in the eyes of shinigami, of his fellow Arrancar, even once in the eyes of Gin Ichimaru.

Anger exists. Many of his peers have known it. Of course, he himself would never be burdened with such a thing.

Pain exists. It's not an emotion as such, but a physical state of being. In this case, he _has_ felt it. He disguised it perfectly, so no one knows. But yes, when he removes his eye and crushes it, it's absoloute agony.

But love?

He has never seen anyone do anything that makes him believe in love. He has watched as people have sacrificed themselves for others, but he's never believed that it was in the name of this '_love_'.

It's human idiocity, their excuse for being weak. There is no such thing as love.

But sometimes, in the dark nights of Hueco Mundo, when the blank corridors of Las Noches seem to stretch into eternity, he thinks he can remember a feeling from a long time ago. Back before Aizen-sama, back before he was an Espada, before he was an Arrancar, even before he was a Hollow.

Back to when he was just a man.

In the loneliness of the palace, he can sometimes recall a faraway voice, a soft sigh. He tries, with a sickening feeling of shame, desperately to remember more. But that's all there is.

----

A whole becomes a Hollow for one of two reasons. The first; the soul is attacked by other Hollows and becomes one of the fold. The second, the soul experiences such strong feelings for a person or place that it is consumed by grief and devoured by the darkness.

Ulquiorria sometimes wonders, when Aizen-sama and Ichimaru and Grimmjow have all left him, as to how he became a Hollow. He doesn't wonder openly. He keeps it hidden in the darkest corners of his mind. And he prays it was for the first reason.

Because if he thought it was for the second, then he might have to admit that there are stronger emotions than hatred and fear and pain. All the hate and fear and pain in the world couldn't turn him into what he has become.

----

Ulquiorria leans his head to the wall and closes his eyes.

He is thinking again. In that untouched place in his memory he can hear that faraway sigh, that whisper on the breeze.

Here, in the cold unfeeling barrens of Hueco Mundo, love has never seemed more unlikely. But at the same time, it is the only thing that makes sense.

He can't help but think; it might be better for him that there's no such thing as love.

* * *


	5. Growing Up

**Title: **Growing Up

**Pairings/ Characters: **Kenpachi, Yachiru

**Word Count: **548

**Summary: **Kenpachi can't accept that he isn't needed anymore. Set some time in the future.

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ it hurts when others want to share what's yours.

----

Kenpachi Zaraki stands and watches her. Just as he always has. Just as he always will. But it's different now. Now he watches from the shadows.

She's more than capable of taking care of herself. Over the years, she's lost her chubby childlike cheeks; her hair's grown long and glossy. She's a master of her Bankai. She's not a little girl anymore.

She's a captain. His equal. The same rank as him, after all these years.

He watches as she commands her subordinates. She still has that confidence and self assuredness that she's had since she was a child. He taught her that.

----

At first, she just argued with him more. All of a sudden, he wasn't perfect. Most of the time, everything was normal. But it seemed that something fundamental had gone wrong in their relationship. She'd never worshipped him. But she was losing her admiration as she grew stronger.

One day, she laughed and told him that she'd gotten so much bigger, she couldn't ride on his shoulder anymore. He'd protested, saying he was just as strong as ever and had once run around with both her _and_ Oriheime-chan on his back.

'Ne, Ken-chan, it's fine. I can run just as fast as you now, ya know!' she beamed.

He didn't argue, but it didn't feel right without that small weight on his left shoulder.

Then, she wanted more space. The freedom to go where she wanted, when she wanted, without telling him where she'd been. He didn't like it. He wanted to keep her safe.

'Yachiru, listen. If you don't tell me, how can I come an' help ya if somethin' happens?'

But still she didn't tell him.

She'd gotten taller, prettier. She started going out with Rangiku and the girls more. She giggled and blushed every time a certain white haired captain walked past, and was always offering to deliver the paperwork to Squad Ten.

He wanted to force her to sit on his shoulder, to refuse to let her out the compound, to break every bone in Toushiro Hitsugaya's body until he learned to stay away from her. But he didn't.

Kenpachi didn't like it. But he knew that the nearer he tried to force himself, the further she would run, until eventually he wouldn't be able to see her at all.

Yachiru, his little girl, was growing up. And he wasn't ready for it.

For some reason, he'd always thought that she'd stay his little girl forever, that the two of them would remain as they were for eternity. Him fighting, her clinging on to his shoulder.

It had been a shock to find out that it wasn't going to work that way. Now she had her own officers to command, a different captain to take care of her, and her own child riding on her back.

It didn't matter though. He wasn't the most important thing in her life anymore, but she was in his.

----

And so, Kenpachi Zaraki stands in the shadows and watches. He watches his little girl slip through his fingers.

And for the first time in his life, he is powerless.

He can't help but think; it might be better if he couldn't love.

* * *


	6. Romeo and Juliet

**Title: **Romeo and Juliet

**Pairings/ Characters: **Nemu x Ikkaku, Mayuri, Yachiru

**Word Count: **920

**Summary:** The tale of two star-crossed lovers…

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ you're not allowed to feel it.

----

Ikkaku's training with his fellow Squad Eleven officer's. There's something about him that seems to come alive when he's fighting, something he doesn't have any other time.

Nemu doesn't want to disturb him. She knows he'll be glad to see her, but she can't bring herself to interrupt this for him. If he knew she was there, he'd stop. But he doesn't know, so he doesn't come.

She does this every night. Every night, same time. Ikkaku's always fighting at this time.

In the evenings, Mayuri-sama likes to go around all his current research subjects and make assessments of the days progress. Because there are so many experiments taking place at any one time, she takes one half and Mayuri takes the other. She's expected to make notes on everything, ask questions and correct anything that's wrong.

But this is the one time when she doesn't do as she's told. Because every night, she races around the experiments as fast as she can, doesn't ask questions, doesn't correct anything that's wrong.

Mayuri always takes twice as long as her, even if she goes slowly. If she hurries up, then she can have up to two hours when he doesn't have complete control over her.

And she uses those two hours to watch Ikkaku fight.

She wonders how long it's been since she started doing this. She wonders how long she's felt this uncontrollable and unbidden need to see him.

This evening, just as every other, she climbed up the wall that separates the edges of Squad Twelve from the main training ground in Squad Eleven. She sat on the top of the wall, as always, and just watches.

No-one sees her. They're all preoccupied with training and becoming stronger.

She doesn't know that she has been noticed. By two people.

The first is Ikkaku. How could he not notice that beautiful creature sat up there? He knows she comes to watch him, and every evening he is determined to impress.

But he has made a resolution to himself. One day, he won't fight. He'll go and talk to her. Fighting will, for once, have to take a back seat.

He knows he loves her.

She knows she loves him.

But both of them know it's not going to work. The reason it won't is the reason that Nemu has to hurry up with the rounds and sneak up here in secret.

The reason's name is Mayuri Kurosutchi.

Ikkaku hates him. Every time he sees him it makes his blood froth. He has no right to treat Nemu the way he does. Ikkaku hated him anyway from the off, but when he noticed Nemu's sad dark eyes and her quiet acceptance of her father's abuse, it made him so mad all he wanted to do was take his sword and…

Nemu doesn't know what she feels for Mayuri. She was made to love him like a father, but she can't do that, it's just not possible. She feels, more a fearful respect, and a burning desire to please him. But when she thinks of Ikkaku and how free he is, she wishes that she could have that.

Ikkaku wants to be with her. But he knows he can't because of that bastard Mayuri.

Nemu feels the same. But she doesn't use the word 'bastard'. She uses something much more offensive and accurate.

Since she noticed Ikkaku, her thoughts have changed. Now Mayuri is not everything to her. Her thoughts now switch between Ikkaku killing Mayuri, her killing Mayuri, running away, or killing herself.

Ikkaku would be able to kill him. Easily. And she knows he wants to. But she wouldn't let him.

She would never be able to kill him herself. She can never be stronger than him because that's the way he made her.

She can't run away because he'd just find her and bring her back. And punish her.

And she can't kill herself, because the last time she tried Mayuri just re-made her again, and then punished her _and_ the two lab techs who'd helped her.

So she just sits on the wall. She's content to do this. She's not being shouted at, or punished, or beaten. And she's watching _him_. Mayuri can't take this away from her because he doesn't understand it.

----

Only one other person knows about what Nemu and Ikkaku feel for each other.

Yachiru blinks up at the girl sat on the wall. She can tell that Pretty Nemu is watching Baldy Ikkaku. At first she wondered why she was doing it. But over the time Nemu's been sat up there, she's worked it out. She's actually a lot more aware of people's feelings than she lets anyone believe.

Yachiru doesn't tell Baldy that Nemu is up there. If Nemu hasn't told him that she obviously doesn't want him to know. Or maybe she doesn't want her father to know, and who can blame her? Mayuri scares even Yachiru a little bit.

Yachiru knows she doesn't need to tell Baldy anyway because he already knows. But he doesn't do anything.

Why?

----

Yachiru, in one of those rare moments when she was without Kenpachi and she was completely alone, cried for Nemu and Ikkaku. And she was very glad that her and her Ken-chan were allowed to love each other.

It's so sad. Poor Nemu. Poor Baldy.

Yachiru can't help but think; it might be better for those two if they couldn't love.

* * *


	7. Family Matters

**Title: **Family Matters

**Pairing/ Characters: **Yoruichi, Soi Fong, Urahara

**Word Count: **499

**Summary: **Yoruichi didn't forget to say goodbye

**A/N**: I just don't think that Soi Fong is in love with Yoruichi. I always thought she looked up to her as a cross between as sister and mother, which is why I'm never going to put them together romantically. It's just not the way I work. So sorry.

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ you don't know what you've done wrong

----

_Soi Fong,_

_I'm sorry that I have to write this letter. Hell, I'm sorry I can't give it you in person. I'm sure once you've read it you'll be angry, but hopefully you'll also be able to understand._

_I've had to leave. I'm sure you're well aware of the trouble Kisuke Urahara's been in recently. Yamamoto-soutaichou has had enough of him. I'm not sure of the entire details, but Urahara is going to be exiled. I'm certain of it, and so is he._

_By the time you read this it will probably have taken place. Of course, waiting around for something was never Kisuke's style. He'd prefer to sneak off and leave everyone wondering what happened. So that's what he's doing. And I'm going with him._

_I'm sorry to leave you; more sorry than I can ever put into words. But Kisuke is my oldest friend, and I'm tiring of this ridiculous affair that we call Soul Society._

_Good luck, Soi Fong. Please remember everything I taught you – you will make a wonderful captain one day, I just know it!_

_I hope that one day we'll see each other again, and I hope that when that time comes we can look upon each other as sisters, just as I do now. I'm sure that my departure will make you hate me, but hopefully this letter will explain my reasons behind it. I just pray that one day you can bring yourself to forgive me._

_I promise to think of you – you're the only real family I've ever known. I see so much of me in you; it's like looking in the mirror sometimes. And I hope that if you do think of me, it's not always in a bad way. I –_

'Yoruichi! Hurry!' Urahara's urgent voice came from the next room, 'they're coming!'

'Coming!' the slender woman called.

_I really love you, my baby sis._

_Yoruichi_

She quickly signed her name, and prayed that Soi Fong would understand. Then, together, she and Kisuke disappeared into the storm outside.

----

Soi Fong sat on her bed. She didn't cry. Instead, all she felt was emptiness. The rain and wind blew in through the open window, soaking her, but she didn't bother to close it.

'Yoruichi…' she whispered, 'why did you leave me?'

Inside, Soi Fong cursed the woman she had once dreamed of calling her sister. She vowed to herself that Yoruichi Shihouin would pay for getting close to her and then abandoning her.

She would get stronger. And then she would kill her big sister.

The rain still fell. The wind still blew. Soi Fong threw back her head and screamed.

----

Outside underneath the window lay the soaked remains of a piece of paper. The rain had wiped away any message it may once have contained. All that was left visible now was:

_I really love you, my baby sis_

_Yoruichi_

Soi Fong couldn't help but think; it might have been better if she hadn't loved Yoruichi.

* * *


	8. Thankful

**Title:** Thankful

**Characters**: Kon, various females (you know what he's like, the rascal!)

**Word Count: **515

**Summary:** sometimes, you just want to have fun!

**A/N:** taking a short break from the angst in the rest of the fics. I wrote this from Kon's point of view. I guess I just thought it'd be ironic that the person who is constantly getting beaten down is the only happy one of the bunch.

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ there's so many girls, so little time! 

----

Aaahhh… I was having such a wonderful dream…

_There goes Oriheime-chan. My my, Oriheime, that's a particularly scandalous outfit you have on there…_

_What's that? You want to hug me? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn. Rangiku-san is hugging me at the moment, and Rukia has already bagged the next piece of Kon._

_Now, now, there's no need to cry… how about we have a group hug? There, see, you can all share me…_

Damn! I thought as I opened my eyes. Just a dream…

Never mind! Today's another day! The sun is shining, birds are singing, and I'm going to sneak into the closet where my beloved Nee-san is.

_Ouch!_

'Get away from me, you little pervert!'

Ah, no one punches like my dear Nee-san. I'd recognise that right hook amongst a million others!

'What the hell is going on?' Oh damn, now strawberry head is awake. He's my rival for Nee-san's love. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her, you lecherous bastard! But don't worry, Rukia! I, Kon-sama, will protect you no matter what the cost-

_Ouch!_

Ichigo needs to lose some weight. And what the hell is he doing, stepping on me like that?!

----

I'm sat by the window now. It's evening and everyone has just left on a Hollow hunting expedition. Glad I'm not part of it, is all I can say!

I saw Rangiku-san today. Ahhh, such beauty. Now if only I could stay with her and Oriheime…

I should mention that to Ichigo when he gets back. It's obvious he doesn't want me around. He's just jealous that Rukia's got feelings for me, me, _ME_ and not him.

_Ouch!_

What the hell is he doing, just jumping through the window and almost knocking me out like that? Trying to put me out of action, eh? Oh, no! Kon will not be beaten so easily! Did you hear that, Ichigo? I-

_Ouch! _

_----_

It's night time. Ichigo has, for some reason, tied me up and stuffed me in a drawer. Something about; 'I'm not having you sneak in on Rukia again when she's sleeping, you little pervert.'

Whatever, Ichigo. Stop trying to hide it. You know it's me she wants.

Although, this drawer _is_ pretty comfy. It's nice to have a body that can feel things, even if it is a stuffed animal. I never had that when I was inside that pill. But know I can see, I can breath, I can run, I can do almost anything.

It's so wonderful being free.

Starting from tomorrow, I am on a mission! I'm going to make the most of my freedom. I'm going to taste everything, smell everything, see everything! A different day for each thing, I think. I don't want to overload all my senses at once, after all.

So… tomorrow is going to be the day for feeling everything. Starting with…

_Oriheime-chan!!_

Ahhh… I love my life…

----

Sometimes I can't help but think; it's really great that I can love so many girls at once. Thank you!

* * *


	9. My AlmostFamily

**Title:** My Almost-Family

**Pairing:** Ururu, all alone

**Word Count:** 336

**Summary: **Ururu cant help but feel lonely sometimes...

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ no one seems to want it.

--

Ururu is sweeping the floor. Just like she does everyday.

Jinta's gone somewhere. Tessai is re-stocking the shelves. Mr. Urahara is with Yoruichi. It's just her, sweeping.

She wishes that they… she doesn't know what she wishes. Jinta is always rude to her, but he pays her attention. Tessai and Urahara are always nice to her, even when she messes up. But she wants something else as well.

If Jinta would just let her, she'd be like a sister to him. She'd be Tessai's niece and Urahara's daughter. But no one seems to want her to be.

It's so hard to explain. They're all so nice to her. Well, Jinta-kun is often mean, but she knows he cares about her. But none of them _love_ her.

She wants to love them so much. When she was first made, she was made to love people. People like Mr. Urahara.

It's the worst feeling, having all this love and nowhere for it to go. It'd be easier to have less, or just to have one person to give it to. Some day's she feels like she's going to explode.

It's not in her nature, but occasionally she wants to throw back her head and scream until they look at her. And then she'd demand that they let her love them, instead of holding her at arm's length. They'd be shocked, but they wouldn't be able to refuse if she did that.

Then they'd see.

Then they'd notice her. Maybe then they'd love her back, and Mr. Urahara would lay his hand on her head, and Jinta would put his arm round her shoulders and then Tessai would wrap his arms round them all and they'd be safe.

--

These thoughts dance in Ururu's head as she sweeps the floor. In the shop, she can hear Jinta's whining and Mr. Urahara giggling, and something breaking. It sounds expensive.

Ururu sighs, and goes inside to sweep up whatever's been broken.


	10. Incompatable

**Title:** Incompatible

**Pairing:** Byakuya x Renji

**Word Count:** 429

**Summary:** Byakuya wonders why you need to have things in common with the person you love.

* * *

_The trouble with love is…_ the only thing you have in common, might not necessarily be something in your favour.

--

Byakuya had long ago learned to live with the fact that he was different from other people. He knew that. He had also learned that two very different people, with very different upbringings and backgrounds and beliefs, should probably avoid each other.

Take Renji for example.

Renji was a common street urchin. Well, he wasn't anymore, but you never forget where you come from. People like Renji, and people like him, did not mix. It leads to unpleasant situations, like that time he had almost killed his lieutenant.

If Yamamoto hadn't put them together, then there would never have been a conflict of ideas, and the whole incident could have been avoided.

That is what Byakuya liked to think.

But no, the two of them had been shoved together, in an office that wasn't big enough for such polar opposites to be comfortable. It meant Byakuya was in an extremely close proximity to Renji, day in, day out.

Which was becoming somewhat of a problem.

Byakuya couldn't pinpoint the exactly day, but at some point, he had caught himself staring at Renji, in a way he had never stared at anyone before.

He was staring at Renji's _ass_. And he discovered that the staring was accompanied by an uncomfortably pleasant squirming in the depths of his stomach that he didn't think had anything to do with disgust.

For the first time in his life, Byakuya wanted a _man_.

And not only was Renji a man, but… Byakuya was _as well_. A few mental calculations confirmed that their gender was, basically, _the only thing_ the two of them had in common. But obviously, this wasn't something in their favour.

Damn.

--

Somewhere within him, Byakuya thought that the idea of being with a man who he had absolutely nothing in common with didn't bother him so much. But he knew it would bother others. His family, for one. Yamamoto-soutaichou, for another.

Perhaps, he thought, the trouble with love was not that Renji was a man as well. Because it certainly didn't bother him. And as he listened to his lieutenant's gentle snoring as he lay next to him, he suspected it didn't bother Renji too much either.

Perhaps the trouble with love was, that everyone else seemed to believe that two people, who had nothing in common apart from gender, couldn't be together.

Byakuya wrapped his arms round Renji, and allowed himself a rare smile, thinking just how wrong they were.

--

Hey! Its been so long since I updated anything! I'm trying to get back into writing - I feel selfish just reading other peoples hard work, yaknow?

so please R&R. and try to be nice, or i'll cry and stop again! XD


End file.
